


重返腾格里（1—7，坑）

by Lemonade1989



Category: FSF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989





	重返腾格里（1—7，坑）

01.

陈阵从来没有想过，多年后的今天，自己会再次回到这片广漠无垠的草原。他站在草坡上眺望远方，试着追寻曾经的记忆。然而一花一草看起来皆是本来的样子，却又与自己脑海中的画面截然不同。他想起自己当初是怎样来到这里，怎样发自内心的说出那句我爱这个地方。他想起，那个曾经牵动他所有情绪，一度主宰他生命的家伙，他的小狼。

腾格里，我回来了。

拉紧肩上的背包，这次陈阵不再像当初那样大箱子小箱子的拖着行李。轻装简行，只是想要圆自己一个心愿。他走下草坡，循着记忆慢慢前行，用眼前几近陌生的环境来拼凑记忆中的美好。忽然地，他停了下来。就是这个地方，陈阵永远记得他在这个地方见到小狼最后一面。那声声狼嚎仿佛还回荡在耳边，他的小狼站在远处的山头上望着自己，他伸长手臂挥舞着，却还是亲眼看着他的小狼转身离开了他的世界。陈阵明白，草原才是小狼真正的故乡，它不会陪着自己一辈子。但有时他还是会想，如果他当初再执着一点，再自私一点，那么现在小狼是不是还在自己身边。可惜一切只是如果，他重返腾格里，不奢求别的，只想再见他的小狼一次，只想知道它过的好不好。

“你好。”许久没听过的蒙语传来，是有些低沉的男性嗓音。陈阵回过头望去，见一名身着蒙古袍的年轻男子正直直地盯着自己。收拾好自己的思绪，陈阵转过身正式面对着他，微微一欠身用蒙语回了句“你好”。然而那男子却没了下文，只是一个劲儿地盯着他看。被看的有些莫名其妙也有些尴尬的陈阵低头快速说了句再见转身便要走，却被对方喊住了。

“你是城里来的？来这里做什么？”那男子操着一口不是很流利的汉语问道，一双眼睛依旧如同捕食猎物的猛兽一般紧盯着陈阵不放。

陈阵被问的一愣，沉默了许久。那男子也不急，就只静静地等待着，目光中有些让人无法理解的急切。陈阵抬起头看向他，慢慢地回了一句：“几年前我在这里丢了样东西，我想把它找回来。”

闻言，男子一怔，没头没脑地直接就来了句：“是很重要的东西？”

陈阵点头：“对我非常重要。”他看着那个男子，不明白这个第一次见的人为何会对他这么好奇，更不明白他为何看向自己时会有一种说不清的情绪在眼底。

日头渐渐西落，染红了天边，余晖洒在那男子眼里竟是好看的琥珀色。那人笑了起来，露出两边尖尖的虎牙。陈阵听见他邀请自己去他家住，顺便他也能帮助自己一起找那丢失的东西。本该对热情的陌生人有所警惕的陈阵，却在视线投入对方眼底时，被催眠一般鬼使神差地答应了。

不为别的，只为那一刻陈阵看到男子的眼睛在夕阳映照下所呈现出的颜色。金色，如同他的小狼一般的耀眼金色。

02.

男子的家在北边，离他们之前所处的位置约十分钟路程。陈阵跟在他后面，瞧着他不时回头确认自己是否跟上，眼里是掩饰不住的高兴。真是个怪人。

太阳彻底落下去时，怪人将陈阵领回了家。空荡荡的草原之上，只有一个蒙古包孤零零的伫立着。陈阵站住脚步有些犹豫，之前中邪一般地就跟着他回来了，现在冷静下来头脑也清楚了，他开始探究这个人的用意。草原人热情好客这他是知道的，但像这样将一个根本不了解的陌生人轻易带回家就有点说不通了。而且……陈阵环顾四周，确定这附近是真的再没有其他人家后更加起了疑。他是蒙古人，但却不属于任何一个牧场，也不和自己的族人生活在一起。明显透着古怪的人叫陈阵有些不敢掉以轻心，看着他打开蒙古包的门，陈阵不露痕迹地向后挪着。尽管已经如此小心翼翼地动作，却还是让怪人察觉到了他的意图。男子的左耳动了动，扶着门回头看向他，在发觉对方僵直了身子后有些明了地笑了笑：“离这里最近的一个牧场也要走上两个小时，你是想现在进来还是干脆就睡在外面？”

陈阵默不作声，静静地打量着他的表情，开始认真思索要不要干脆就走两个小时找他说的那个牧场。像是瞧出了他的心思，男子松开扶着门的手，转而去拉陈阵的胳膊，硬是将他拖进了蒙古包里。

“草原夜里风大，很冷。”男子简单地吐出一句话，就算是解释了他刚刚的举动。陈阵将手臂抽出来，也不再多话，只寻了个还算干净的角落坐下。一时间气氛有些凝重，男子悄悄看了他两眼，见他不动也不说话，有些担忧地在原地走来走去。余光瞥见自己桌上的盆子和肉，男子像是想起什么似的走了过去，认真地用小刀将肉一片片的割下来放进盆子里。男子捧着盆，隔老远的看向一边角落里的陈阵，有些手足无措地忐忑着。他不明白为什么对方看起来好像在生气，还是生他的气，他明明是一番好意。所以，才弄了这些肉想要给陈阵吃，因为他知道对方一定还没吃过东西。但是……男子低头瞅了瞅盆子里的肉，总觉得看起来不是很好吃的样子。

蒙古包的空间并不大，一个成年男人晃荡来晃荡去的，就算陈阵想不去注意都难。他扭头看去，就见那个怪人一手端着个小盆一手搔着头，脚步犹豫，一副想过来又不敢过来的样子。说实在的，一个大老爷们这个样子真是有点逗。陈阵看着他，忽然地就没忍住笑出了声。这一笑算是将原本尴尬的气氛打破了，男子端着盆，愣愣地看着陈阵，也跟着笑了起来。

“你饿不饿，要不要吃点东西？”男子问道。

心情放松下来后，陈阵还真是觉得肚子有些饿了。看向对方手中一直端着的小盆，陈阵站起身走了过去，待看清楚盆里的东西后，他有些难以置信地看着对方，“你……就吃生肉啊？”

男子歪了歪头，不是很明白他的意思，“直接吃就可以的。”

这绝对是个怪人，陈阵再次坚定了自己的看法。

见陈阵再次沉默了下来，男子有些着急地将小盆递向他，张了张口想说点什么却又说不出，只好继续执着的伸着手。陈阵看着他心想，虽然是个怪人，但却是个好人。

“我不是很饿，而且这生肉我也吃不惯。”礼貌地拒绝了对方的好意，在瞅见男子瞬间黯淡下去的眼神时，陈阵忽然有种欺负小动物的错觉。他甚至觉得自己能看到对方耷拉下去的耳朵和尾巴，咳咳，想什么呢，对方是人又不是动物。连忙将脑海中稀奇古怪的想法赶走，陈阵安慰道：“今天太晚了，我也有点累。等明天我给你做好吃的，肯定比这个生肉好吃，好不好？”

一瞬间，陈阵看着男子又亮起的眼睛有些无奈地抽嘴角。为什么他又开始觉得自己能看到对方兴奋狂摇的尾巴了呢，陈阵捂脸。

03.

那盆子肉最终还是进了男子的肚子，陈阵看着他狼吞虎咽地动作，有点担心他会连盆一起吃进去。看着他，陈阵觉得熟悉与安心。他不想去追究为什么自己对眼前这个人有种亲切感，他只知道这个人让他想起自己的小狼。陈阵想，吃东西的动作，还真是像，总是一副饿了好几天的样子。

将肉吃光后，男子意犹未尽地舔着自己的手指，一双浅色眼睛满足的眯了起来。他不自觉地将视线投向陈阵，在接触到对方的目光后露出一个灿烂微笑。“说好的，明天给我做好吃的。”

陈阵浅浅地勾动嘴角，向后靠着，有些怀念地幽深了目光。“曾经也有一个家伙，每天都等着我给它弄吃的。可惜后来它不见了，也不知道它会不会饿肚子。不过我想，一定不会的。它那么聪明，那么勇敢……”

男子慢慢凑近陈阵身边，望着他的脸，眼神执着而深邃。他安静地听着陈阵回忆过去，直到对方疲倦袭来，渐渐滑靠在他的肩上。他听到陈阵迷迷糊糊地问着：“一直忘了问，你叫什么名字？”

男子盯着他困得睁不开的双眼，轻轻说道：“赤那。我的名字是孛尔帖·赤那。”

睡意越来越浓，陈阵硬撑着却还是抬不起沉重的眼皮，他放松自己靠着男子，声音越来越轻。“孛尔帖·赤那……是汉语苍狼的意思。我也曾有过一只……我的小狼……”

自称孛尔帖·赤那的男子看着陈阵沉沉睡去，忍不住轻叹了一声，“陈阵……”揽着他的肩让他平稳躺好，拽过自己的被子给他盖上，赤那趴在陈阵身旁看着他的睡颜发呆。看得入了迷，赤那着魔般伸出手，却在即将碰触到对方的脸颊时顿住了。他盯着自己的手看了好久，才握紧拳头缩了回来。他怎么忘了，现在的他已经没有利爪，不会抓伤他喜欢的人。

陈阵，这次换我保护你好吗。

赤那凑近陈阵的颈窝，用鼻子拱开他的衣领，深深地嗅着他身上的味道。单薄皮肤下跳动的脉搏让他有种嗜血的冲动，那是源自他本能的一种反应。但那熟悉的气味又神奇般地将他的暴戾安抚下去，让他只想紧紧抓住这令人心安的一刻。

“小狼……”睡梦中的陈阵轻轻呓语着，眉头忧伤地皱在一起。赤那顺着他的脖子一路嗅到耳根，用依旧不娴熟的汉语哄慰道：“我在这，陈阵，我在这。”

等陈阵摆脱梦魇再次熟睡过去后，赤那才在他身边缩成一团慢慢闭上眼睛，只是那只右手一直拽着陈阵的袖子，直到睡去也没放开过。

04.

天光大亮时，赤那从睡梦中醒来。习惯性地又蜷了蜷身子，感受到了来自身上覆盖着的温度，慵懒地蹭了许久才发现是自己昨晚盖在陈阵身上的那件皮袄。陈阵！赤那如被雷惊醒般一个激灵坐了起来看向昨夜那人睡着的位置，竟是空空如也。那一瞬间，赤那只觉得心像被人抽空一般，让他回不过神来。他走了？还是从来不曾真的出现，只是我做的一个梦？

“陈阵！”赤那猛地撞开蒙古包的门冲出去，发了疯似地寻找那个人。其实若他再冷静一些回蒙古包里看一看的话，他会发现陈阵的背包还在。可一觉醒来空无一人的环境让他惊慌，他才明白不管再过多少年，他依旧适应不了独自生活。从他懂事起，他的世界里就只有陈阵。他过了几年没有陈阵的生活，如今那人回来了，他不要再回到那段日子。

“你怎么了？”

熟悉的声音让他猛地停住，赤那回过神看向那个不知背了筐什么东西的人，因不安而焦急颤动地双瞳在这一刻安稳下来。赤那低下头用力闭上眼睛再睁开，确定真的是陈阵回来了之后，才迈开双腿朝他走去。

陈阵一脸莫名地看着赤那，搞不明白这人怎么一大早就疯了似的到处喊他的名字，而且……“我不记得我有告诉过你我的名字，你是怎么知道的？”

没有回答他的问题，赤那站到陈阵面前，伸出右手死死地抓住他的手肘，眼睛一瞬不瞬地紧盯着他的脸，问道：“你去哪儿了？”

被用力钳住的胳膊有些疼，陈阵皱着眉想把手臂抽出来，却被对方一个使力拉了个踉跄，更加靠近对方。赤那还是那副捕食猎物的表情，看得陈阵心里有些发毛，被他这样盯着，陈阵有种被狼盯上的感觉。

“我，我只是去捡些牛粪回来生火，说好了今天给你弄点好吃的。早上看你还在睡，就没想吵醒你。”陈阵垂着眼耐心解释道，他都想不通为什么自己会对这个刚认识一天的人如此好脾气。

察觉自己有些失控的赤那连忙松开了手，一脸懊恼地挠着自己后脑勺，“对不起啊，我只是一觉醒来没见你，有点被吓到。草原很大，而且不安全，我怕你出事。”

默默点了点头算是接受了他的话，陈阵将背着的筐卸下掏出牛粪准备起火，忙着忙着忽然想起什么，抬头看向赤那，“你还没回答我，你是怎么知道我名字的？”

再次被问到，这回赤那不能再避之不答了。他轻轻搔着脸颊，来到陈阵身边坐下，一脸真诚地看着他说：“你昨晚告诉我的。”

“不可能，我没说。”陈阵立马否认道。

“真是你说的，只不过昨晚你可能太困了，忘记自己都说过些什么。不然你说，我怎么可能知道一个不认识的人的名字？”赤那说地一脸诚挚，陈阵就是再觉得有哪里不对劲也不好再追究什么了，省得让人觉得矫情。何况自己昨晚确实是聊着聊着就睡了，到最后自己说了什么，赤那又说了什么是一点印象都没有。

不再去计较这些，陈阵开始着手为赤那弄点好东西吃。其实虽说是弄好吃的，可总归也就是那么一种——烤肉。陈阵实在无法相信现在还会有人吃生肉的，里面那一堆有害的寄生虫不说，光是恶心的血腥味就让人难以下咽，这人到底是怎么长这么大个的？

坐在陈阵身边看他忙乎的赤那，瞧见他不知从哪儿拿出一把长竹签，又进屋把昨晚切剩下的肉拿了出来，将肉一片片地切好再串在竹签上置于火上烤着。没过多久便有阵阵香味传出，闻的赤那是跃跃欲试，拼命忍着自己的口水，饿狼似的眼睛直勾勾地盯着陈阵手上的那串肉。

估摸着烤的差不多了，陈阵又掏出一小袋粉末状东西撒了些在上面，顿时肉香更加四溢，赤那两眼都要放光了。“我今天特地早早起来去到你说过的那个牧场，找他们买了这些。我也不会做别的东西，烤烤肉还是难不倒我的。”扭过头发现赤那馋的都要流出口水来的样子，陈阵忍不住笑弯了嘴角，拿着自己烤好的那串肉逗他。“怎么样，香吧！想不想吃啊！”边说边将肉串在他面前晃来晃去，瞧着赤那两眼不眨地看着肉串方向来回移动，却始终没有伸手去抢，从始至终一直安静的在原地等着。陈阵笑着想，真像一只等着主人投喂的小动物。

逗也逗过了，算是报复之前他那么使劲地抓着自己，陈阵将肉串递到他面前，等着他接过。而赤那看着近在眼前的食物，饶是再想吃也还是忍住馋看了看陈阵。后者见状笑着冲他点了点头，努努嘴示意他赶紧吃。得令一般，赤那立即将肉串接了过来，迫不及待就是一口。瞧他吃的满足，陈阵也欣慰地转过身继续串肉接着烤。

05.

赤那坐在屋前的草地上生闷气，只不过一转眼的功夫，那人竟然又消失不见。背包还在，他知道对方没离开，但就算要出门也应该知会他一声。赤那一声不吭地坐了整个下午，看日头缓缓落下，草原上晚风又起，可依旧不见陈阵回来。他垂下头将脸埋进手掌里，又想起了白天当他满足地享用过陈阵烤的肉之后，对方忽然问出的一句话。

“赤那，你在这里生活多久了？有见过这草原上的狼吗？”

“你有没有见过这样一只狼，它的毛色发白，眼睛是金色的，特别好看。”

他当时是怎么回答的？他有回答吗？赤那不记得，他只记得自己当时被问的脑海一片空白，望着陈阵那双充满希翼的眼睛，他很想立刻就将一切都告诉他。但是告诉他之后呢？

草原上的风越刮越大，月亮当空时，从远处传来一声赤那熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音。是狼啸，赤那猛地抬起脸看向啸声发出的位置。他怎么会想事情想到忘了，北边山里入夜后最是不安全，因为那里有……这声狼啸说明了什么再清楚不过，赤那慌张起身，不管不顾地朝那边冲去。

陈阵此时心里将自己所能想到的所有神明统统拖出来问候了一遍祖先，连续两次来到草原，每一次他都遇到这样的情况。他僵直地站着，不敢有一丝动作。时隔多年，他再次被狼群围了。然而这次他身边没有马，没法用马镫敲击吓退狼群。尽管已经对狼产生出不浅的感情，但如今这样的情形还是让人止不住战栗。这次不会再有曾经那只狼王可以放过我了，陈阵苦中作乐的想到。他不露痕迹地扫视围住自己的几只狼，没有发现小狼的影子，心下叹息，草原当真那么大，任他找了一天竟然连一丝一毫的线索也没有。小狼，我真的再也见不到你了吗……

为首的头狼已经伏低了身子做出进攻的姿态，其余几只也跃跃欲试准备扑将上去。陈阵难以自制地向后退了一步，却使自己更加靠近了身后的那一只。眼见那只狼已露出了獠牙准备一口咬上去，突然横生变节，不知从哪窜出来一个人，扑住那狼就地一滚，待陈阵反应过来时那狼已被来人一拳打落在地爬不起来。

“陈阵！你没事吧？”

陈阵定睛看去才发现来人竟是赤那，来不及问他是如何找到自己的，其余的狼见同伴受袭，纷纷怒冲而来。赤那拉着陈阵的手一边跑一边回头瞪去，奇怪的是那头狼竟然停住了半晌看着他，之后又再次冲上前。赤那眼神一暗，眸中似有灿光拂过，出其不意地转身将紧追不舍的一只狼踢到一旁。也就是这一变故，使得头狼有了机会一跃而起向陈阵身上扑去。

赤那大惊，一时间竟忘记了自己要隐瞒的真相，向着头狼便扑去。变化只是瞬息之事，陈阵愣愣地看着视野中出现的一只白毛金瞳公狼将先前欲攻击自己的头狼扑倒在地，一口利齿毫不犹豫便咬穿了对手的脖子。只听颈骨断裂的“咔擦”声，头狼已倒在地上再无声息。公狼松开嘴，双眸锐利地瞪向剩余几只失去了首领的狼，露着利齿喉间低啸，凶相毕露。硬是逼退了原本还不甘心的那几只狼，恢复了原形，一并恢复的还有那嗜血的天性，公狼伸出舌头舔着嘴角沾染的同类鲜血，终于回过身来看向那个人类。

与它视线相接的那一刻，陈阵再也控制不住自己的双腿跌坐在地。他看着眼前这只狼，一切是那么的熟悉却又陌生，这是他决意回到这里的唯一原因，也是他拼命想找回的曾丢失的东西。可当他心心念念的小狼失而复得时，他却一点都高兴不起来。

小狼一步步地朝他走来，多半个身子压在陈阵上方，一双狼眸如同瞅着猎物般看向他。陈阵噤若寒蝉，僵硬地任由它将鼻子凑到颈边嗅来嗅去。湿热地触感袭来，却惊起了陈阵一身的冷汗和鸡皮疙瘩，小狼却置若罔闻，依旧不断地舔着他的脖子。

月光之下，陈阵再次亲眼目睹小狼由狼形变为人形。恢复成了人类样子的赤那，赤裸着半压在陈阵身上，只是一双眼眸依旧是金色，看着森冷骇人。所谓关心则乱，赤那确实是情急之下没控制住自己恢复了原身，但既然事已至此，也是该真相大白的时候了，总不能一直瞒着他。赤那伸出手想抚上他的脸，却被陈阵如梦初醒般惊恐地一掌挥开。

“别碰我！”

赤那僵在原地，手还维持着被挥开的姿势，良久都不曾放下。他看着陈阵眼中浮现出本不该面对自己时会出现的恐惧，第一次觉得茫然。为什么用这种眼神看着我，陈阵……

陈阵从他身子底下连滚带爬地逃了出来，不敢回头看一眼，没了命的跑。赤那动了动双唇想说些什么，却一句话都没能说出来。低垂下头难掩落寞，再昂头时一声凄厉地狼嚎回荡在草原之上。

陈阵跌跌撞撞地逃，听得狼嚎声忍不住捂住耳朵不去听，不去想。脑海中只回荡着一位老者曾说过的话：

你把神抓起来让它变为了奴隶，你这是对我们祖先的不敬，对腾格里的不敬！总有一天，你会得到报应的！

这一定是惩罚，是腾格里对我的惩罚……

06.

风快速地从耳边掠过，带起的呜呜声令人心烦意乱。陈阵拼命跑着，企图就此跑回曾经熟悉的那个世界，在那个世界里他的小狼还只是普普通通的一匹狼，而不会是像现在的这样一个怪物。月亮被云层遮盖，失去了月光照耀的草原变得更加漆黑阴冷。直到被凸起的一块石头绊倒在地，陈阵才停止了漫无目的地慌逃。

坐在地上，陈阵愣愣地看着周围的一切，他早已在不知不觉间跑到了一处自己完全没到过的地方。激烈跳动的心脏带来不安的感觉，陈阵开始后悔自己的怯懦。在亲眼目睹狼变成人这一荒唐事实后，他心里除了“逃”这一想法便再无其他，以至于忘记自己身处的是怎样的境地。这里是一望无际的草原，有很多自己未知的潜在危险，更何况他才刚刚经历了被群狼围困的处境。他不该自己就这样跑掉，即使自己心心念念的小狼如今成了怪物，也总好过那些会要自己命的野狼。至少在他心里，他的小狼是永远不会伤害他的。

在最初的震惊与恐惧之后，陈阵渐渐地平复了自己的情绪，现下当务之急是找到自己熟悉的路。他当然不会选择回去赤那的蒙古包，即使已经不再那么恐慌也依旧一时无法接受这样无稽的事。他琢磨着自己可以先找一个牧场暂住一晚，其他事等明天再说。

左右环顾了下，陈阵循着之前慌张的记忆寻找回去的路，却在刚迈出一步时僵在原地。漆黑的夜晚没有光的照射一切都那么模糊不清，但却有一双亮如灿星的兽眸直直盯着他。与那双金色瞳孔相对，饶是陈阵做了再多的心理建设也还是忍不住战栗。

小狼站在乱石之后，也不上前，就只是远远地看着陈阵。它一直没让对方离开过自己的视线，今晚才发生了那么惊心动魄的一幕，就算陈阵看着它的眼神伤透了它的心，它也从未松懈过对他的保护。陈阵又用那样的眼色看着它了，小狼失落地低下头转身跑开。

“小……”陈阵一声小狼哽在喉中叫不出来，只得默默看着它跑远。他们怎么就变成这样了呢，这趟回来，是不是自己来错了。陈阵垂下眼，将刚才想要伸出去拦住它的右手背到身后紧握成拳。如果他没回来过就好了，抱着心里的幻想过完后半生，总好过现在这样，仿佛长久以来做着的美梦被打破，叫人心里说不出来的难受。

努力忽视心中难掩的悲伤，陈阵慢慢走着找寻回去的路。寂静的夜里没什么声音，所以当小狼嘴里叼着什么东西跑回来时，那动静便格外的清晰。陈阵看着小狼站在不远处，将嘴里一直叼着的东西放到地上，用鼻子向前拱了拱，喉间则是有些委屈地低呜着。条件反射地向后退了两步，陈阵将视线移到地上，在看到那只被咬断了颈部浑身带血的小羊羔时，他差一点忍不住破口大骂了。

什么怪物不怪物，什么违反自然界规律，此刻都不存在于陈阵的脑海里了，他现在只想骂人。三两步窜到小狼面前，陈阵拧着眉一脸的怒气，质问着它：“从哪叼回来的！”

小狼显然是还处于“陈阵怕我”“陈阵居然怕我”“陈阵怎么能怕我”这样一种循环之中，完全没料到前一刻还一脸惊惧望着它的人，现在居然在向它兴师问罪。不过虽然陈阵的语气是差了点，但对于他又跟自己说话了这一现象，小狼表示：腾格里万岁！

完全无视了对方的怒意，小狼献宝一般地又将小羊羔向陈阵的方向推了推，甚至掩饰不住高兴地仰着脖子嗷呜了一声。这一声可是把陈阵吓了个半死，也顾不上会不会被咬，当机立断上前合上它的嘴。“别叫了！”

拉长的狼嚎声还没嚎完便被人捂上了嘴，小狼不满地挣扎，想从陈阵手里把那尖尖的嘴巴和鼻子解救出来，一双原本挺立的耳朵也驯顺般地耷拉了下来。

“回答我！这羊羔你从哪来叼来的！”陈阵松开手，指着地上的死尸问它。而后者则是一副委屈到家的模样，耳朵一耷，身子一趴，别过头去不看他。小狼想不明白，自己好心好意抓了只猎物来讨好他，没想到对方非但不领情，居然还凶它。要知道自己可是千挑万选才杀了这只刚出生不久的小羊羔来给他的，这种羊羔肉质细嫩，口感特别的好呢。

见它不答话甚至跟自己闹起了情绪，陈阵无可奈何地站起身子向四周望，这一望之下让他心都凉了一半。远处隐隐有灯光照来，人数还不少，想必一定是被偷了羊羔的牧场主叫人来追杀小狼了。

不管小狼是不是还在闹别扭，陈阵都顾不了那么多，压低声音急切的唤着：“有人来了！快跟我走！”谁曾想小狼甩了甩耳朵，将头扭向了另一个方向，就是不理会他。眼见人群越来越近，陈阵做了一件事后让他冷汗直流的举动。慌乱之中，他竟然一下子将小狼扛上了肩，趁着夜黑找了处乱石很多的山坡藏了下去。

人声越来越近，陈阵将小狼搂在怀里祈祷它千万别出声暴露位置，心跳得前所未有的快。听着那群人发现地上遗留的小羊羔后，叫骂声越发大了起来，不一会儿就又向前匆匆走去了。直到这一刻小狼才意识到发生了什么，它的猎物是从牧场的羊圈里偷出来的，这引起了羊主人的愤怒。如果刚才不是陈阵带着他藏起来，想必此刻自己要被乱棒打死了吧。

思及此，小狼不由得心里一甜，开始热情的用口水给陈阵洗脸。而原本在怀里安安静静待着的小狼突然抽风一样拼命舔自己的脸，也让陈阵在松了口气之后哭笑不得。

他知道自己这辈子都逃不开这家伙了，即使自己惧怕它那可以变成人的能力，可一旦面临危险，他还是会不由自主地去保护它。往后的日子，该怎么办呢？

07.

陈阵是被热醒的。

当清晨的第一缕阳光透过门缝照射进蒙古包时，陈阵懒懒地蹭了蹭手上抱着的东西，尚未清晰的神智还沉浸于睡梦之中，他足足花了一刻钟时间才觉察出来不对劲。

闭着眼用手上下摸了摸抱着的东西，只感到一片光滑，与入睡前的柔软皮毛触感截然不同。猛地睁开眼，陈阵顿时脑中空白一片。明明睡觉时怀里搂着的是小狼，为什么一夜过去变成了个裸男？被对方紧紧揽在胸口，伸展开的四肢交缠着，陈阵一个没控制住，惊叫声冲口而出，利落地一脚将对方踹了出去。

睡得正美的人被突然地一脚踹醒，有些没好气地伸手一揽，又将企图逃跑的人拽进了怀里抱住不撒手。安抚般地用脸轻轻蹭蹭陈阵的脸，赤那迷迷糊糊地不知咕哝了些什么，随后又沉沉睡去。

被箍着腰和脖子贴在对方身上动弹不得的陈阵有些后悔昨晚做的决定，他本来并不打算再回到这里，虽然最初的恐惧和难以置信已经渐渐淡去，但要他轻易接受自己养大的小狼就这样变成了一个大活人，还是有点困难。可一面对着小狼那副哀哀凄凄的眼神，夹着尾巴战战兢兢执着跟在自己身后不肯离去的模样时，陈阵心软了。

松口答应说跟它回去，哪知前一秒还哼哼唧唧一副“你不要我我就去死”模样的小狼变脸似的嗷呜一嗓子，撒欢地围着他转圈圈。一脸复杂地跟着小狼回了家，在陈阵紧绷了一整天的神经终于可以放松一下时，那只欢快摇着尾巴的家伙嘴里叼着一个枕头，眼神炽热地看着自己。陈阵在与其坚强对视了不到一分钟后，揉着眼睛妥协了。

身边毛绒绒地触感令人舒适不已，陈阵自己也不记得他是什么时候抱了上去，只觉得自己得到了一个手感绝佳又很温暖的大型抱枕。将头埋进对方柔软的皮毛中，陈阵安然睡去。再醒来……就成了现在这个处境。

头被按在对方胸口上，陈阵觉得有些呼吸困难，挣了两下除了被搂的更紧外毫无作用。听着耳边传来地规律呼吸，陈阵有些生气，也没细想后果便张嘴朝着对方的胸口咬了下去。这一咬不但把赤那咬醒了，还勾起了对方一些不寻常的反应。本来清晨就最容易冲动，何况裸露的胸膛还被咬了，这明显的玩火行为，直到陈阵抬头看去对上赤那的眼睛后才幡然醒悟。

我不是故意的！陈阵想要这样解释，可对方根本没给他说话的机会，直接翻身将其压住，一口咬上了他的嘴。陈阵吃痛地眯了眼睛，手抵在对方的肩膀上想要推开他。赤那死死咬着他的双唇，双手扣住他的手腕，全身的重量都压向身下的人。陈阵被压的难受，曲起腿想顶开他，却碰到对方有些不寻常变化的地方。只听到赤那压抑不住地闷哼了一声，牙齿上的力道越来越重，血腥味充斥着二人的口腔。

毕竟赤那是狼不是人，即使有人类的身躯也没有人类的一些常识，尤其在情爱方面。所以他只是循着自己身为狼的本能在做，咬着陈阵的双唇却不知如何吮吻，憋得难受的下半身急切地磨蹭着身下的人。

陈阵心里一沉，明白这是对方控制不住的发情了，可要发也去外面找只小母狼发啊，在这压着他蹭个什么劲儿！眼见事态再这样发展下去肯定不妙，陈阵挣扎着含糊说道：“我……我帮你，你先……松开我。”

赤那盯着他的眼睛，仿佛在确定对方话语的真实性，但毕竟这人是陈阵，不是其他的什么人。赤那没做太多的犹豫就从他身上翻了起来，直勾勾地盯着对方看。被看的有些心里发毛，陈阵轻咳了两声掩饰内心的尴尬，磕磕巴巴地低声说了句：“你，你你……坐过来一点。”

见赤那听话地挪到他身边，陈阵挣扎了一下还是提议道：“要不你变回狼的样子，出去找只母狼？”赤那偏了下头，认真地想了想，最后坚定地摇着头，声音低沉沙哑地唤了声“陈阵”。

陈阵一咬牙，闭上眼将手伸到对方腿间，一把握住了早已挺立的分身。敏感的地方忽然被人抓在手上，那鲜明的感觉让赤那克制不住地喘着粗气，将脸一点点靠向对方。陈阵毕竟也是第一次帮人做这种事，壮着胆子将东西握在手里后便没了下文，整个人僵住不动。赤那有些不满足地微微动了动身子，使得自己的硬起能够在对方的手中滑动起来。手微微地颤抖着，陈阵配合着对方挺动的动作开始慢慢撸动着，渐渐加快的速度只希望对方能尽早完事他也好快点解脱这尴尬的处境。

不停动作着的手被忽然罩上的一只大手按住，然后带动着一起抚慰越发炙热坚硬的部位。陈阵一直不敢睁开眼，所以当赤那凑近他的颈边用舌头舔上他的脖子时，他吓得差点收不住劲儿直接掐断手里的东西。微微张开眼看向埋首于自己颈间舔个不停的人，陈阵心里有种怪异的感觉。他的确害怕小狼那某些超乎自然的能力，但却并不排斥他对自己的亲近。小狼是他养大的，他倾注了全部的心血去爱它，这是抹杀不掉的事实。

“小狼，你是不会伤害我的对吗？”

这句话不自觉地就问出了口，赤那沉浸在即将释放的快感之中，脑海稍微有些混乱。但因着与陈阵离的极近，所以对方的话还是一字不落地听了进去。琥珀色的眼珠变得越来越淡，在彻底褪为耀眼的金色时，赤那咬上陈阵的双唇，释放在对方手中。

（坑）


End file.
